Good bye kisses
by Bkipper
Summary: Okay... because u all know what i write about... i don't feel i need to explain.. and an explination would ruin it!


Good bye kisses

The day was here. _The _day. Of defeating Cyclonia. Piper couldn't think straight as she slipped on the last of her armor, the brown piece stretching from her hand to her elbow. It clung to her slender arm, covering the top of her hand to the beginning of her knuckles. The fourteen year old leaned her head over to fix her boot, brushing the curtain of dark blue hair that had rested in front of her face away. She finally pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, wanting to keep it out of her vision so she could see as much as she could. Piper let her hands drop from her hair to her lap, the slim fingers laying there as she sighed. The girl jumped when Aerrow's voice suddenly clamored on the announcement system.

"All Storm Hawks to the runway for final departure." The light static that had accompanied his voice faded with a click. It surprised her how calm and formal he had sounded, but then again, he never had less than the utmost faith in his team.

She made her way a slower than usual, her hands running along the metal hallway, almost tracing the _Condor_ this team grew up on. Piper idly let her fingers run into every little indent and bump of a screw and wanted to imprint every corner into her memory in case... In case... Something was to happen. The metal doors to the runway opened, Piper placing a brave face of pure confidence on herself. The Storm Hawks looked back at her, Finn and Junko already on their skimmers. They were the first team to head off, then Aerrow and Piper. Piper smiled silently at them.

"Good luck." Piper said with an uncertain heart. Finn nodded.

"You too, Piper. See you later." Junko responded before revving the engine to take off after Finn.

Piper leaned on her heliscooter, sighing again. Radarr suddenly leapt onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. She smiled and rubbed the blue creature on his furry head, holding him against her face for a moment. Radarr stayed on her shoulder when Aerrow made his way over. Radarr then jumped into his seat, which was right near Piper's feet. She got up and decided to circle his skimmer. Her tan hand followed the curves, juts, falls, and texture of the familiar skimmer. The one she always looked for in the sky, the one she watched with fear whenever it dipped unnaturally in a battle. Piper was lost in her idle carvings of the Sky Knight's vehicle that she didn't realize Aerrow standing to face her at the back of his skimmer. Piper traced the back insignia of the blue hawk and suddenly stopped when her hand ran into his. She stood before him, very close in fact, still keeping her eyes where her hand lay. Piper's eyes then pulled from his skimmer to him at the same time he did.

"Piper I-"

"Aerrow,"

They both looked down. Piper smiled, her fingers shifting over his a bit more, covering more with her hand.

"You go first." She said without looking at him.

"Piper, I would help if you could look at me." Aerrow begged, making the girl turn her eyes back to his face. He sighed. "We've done so much. Our whole team has. I have no fear today... about our victory. But I still, I mean, I don't know what to..."

Piper encouraged him by letting her hand slide onto his, giving the top of his hand a squeeze.

"It's just, this is the last time we'll see each other until we win..." Aerrow tried to spit out more, and after looking into her eyes again, he did. "...Or lose. I fear of losing someone. If we win-"

"What will it cost?" Piper tried to finish.

"Yes. Piper, I- I-," The Sky Knight was uncertain; it was an almost foreign emotion from him that stunned Piper. But what he was about to do next was even more stunning. Radarr climbed over the skimmer to try to get near them. Aerrow ignored him and decided that time was running out.

Aerrow took Piper by the upper arms to pull her into him. Her eyes widened then closed in pleasure when her brain finally received the message: He was kissing her. His lips were a new texture she had never felt, yet wanted more of. Their fear, anxiety, love, and hope combined into the kiss. Her hands that were in blank space, frozen, suddenly became driven to hold him to her. Piper's hands clutched face, deepening the kiss. He encircled her waist tightly, their hearts pounding against each other's. Aerrow could taste her lips, and his heart burst with ecstasy when she begged for more. He could feel her strength leaving her, her lungs begging for air. Aerrow wanted air as well, but could've cried knowing that a battle was next.

They broke, not letting anything but their lips and faces move from each other. Their hands gripped each other, almost pleading not to let go. Radarr tugged at the Sky knight's sleeve, uncomfortable with the situation. Aerrow turned down to him with a frown, and then back to Piper. He was surprised to find a tear flowing down her cheek and dripping of her chin to the floor.

"I love you." The golden eyed girl nearly sobbed, her eyes rapidly blinking to hold back any more tears.

Aerrow embraced her one more time, solemn breaths leaking from his throat.

"Don't die." She muttered into his neck.

"I won't. I'll come back." He pulled back, wiping the drying line of the tear from her beautiful face. Piper held his hand there for one more moment before Stork's voice rang out:

"Um... I don't know if it's my place to say this but... Time to go... Or our plan will be doomed." Stork's ominous voice faded.

Piper took herself from Aerrow's hold, squaring her shoulders. She must show NO weakness. Aerrow's hand gripped hers, finally letting her slender hand fall from his.

She mounted her skimmer, as he did. His green eyes faced the sky, and took off with Radarr shifting the goggles straight on his little face. Piper followed him, heading east, and watched the red, white and blue skimmer until it, along with her heart, disappeared into the clouds.

----------------------------------------------

Okay... this is only one of two chapters... I kinda had two idea of how they'd say goodbye before the epic battle! So just wait for the other chapter!


End file.
